Thanks for nothing
by lizziekitty
Summary: What if peter had never betaryed lily and james? What if he hadn't lived that long? This story is rated M for suicide and swearing.


For all those james, sirius and lily fans,this is the best day of your life. For remus this was the saddest day of his life. For peter...it was the last day of his life.

**Peter's POV**

There so much better than me.Sirius is the best looking guy in hogwarts. James is Mr. popular. And remus is so smart. What am I? The no-body, i'm the lacky. The tag along. Sirius makes that pretty clear everyday. I hide behind them...it's true. But do they know _why?_

They just think I can't stand up for myself. But it's not true. I can stand up...but last time I did, I got my jaw broken. I've been depressed lately. They haven't even noticed.

"Peter?"

"Ya, remus?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess." I sighed, I was really tired. Remus looks...worried. What did I do now?

"What is wrong with you! I'm worried about you. You don't eat the same, your grades are droping, you hardly talk anymore." he said. He was holding back tears.

" Oh...nothings wrong...why do _you_ care anyway?"

"And what does that mean? Mate, I care about you. Your my best friend" he said with a comferting look on his face.

I don't have really anything to say to that.

" James and sirius haven't noticed anything and there my best friend's." Well there not really my best friends...

"Pete, james and sirius are thicker than wood!" he yelled

I couldn't hold it back. I started to laugh.

"See? I haven't seen you laugh like that in awhile." he said patting my back.

"Thanks."

"That's what best friends are for! Come to me if you need anything. Ok? _Anything"_

"Ok remus."

"Well, I have to go do something outside. I'll see you later. You look tired, have a nap ok?" he said stude up from my bed.

" I was about to, but you came in"

"Well, soooooooooooooorry" he said jokily.

"Night."

"Night" he said back.

He had walked out the door but I heard him talking to someone, so I crept over. I put my ear to the door and...

_"- I don't like lieing to him like that." _I heard remus say.

Then the second voice._ " It had to be done mate."_

_" I know that sirius, but I don't like lieing to him. I'm not his best friend. As you said before, he's just along for the ride. I don't even really like him. But we have to deal with him. I guess, you should talk to him too. But you need to know this-"_

That's all I need to hear.

**Normal POV**

It was 9: 04. It had been three hours since he had that talk with peter. But why did he feel so bad about it? 'Oh, well.' he thought 'Not like he would anything about it. I mean, even if he knew.' But remus was wrong. _ Dead wrong._ He walked into the drom to see peter on his bed...he looked angry.

"What's wrong petey?" He said as he sat down next to him

"Don't call me that." he mumbled

"...okay. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Not like you care...remeber? _ I'm just along for the ride."_

"You heard that did you?" Remus didn't know what to say.

"Yes I heard it! God remus I thought you were my friend!" he yelled as he stood up.

"I am your friend! I was only saying that stuff because sirius was there!" he tryed to explain.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight, would you say that to james? Yes. Would you say that to lily? Yes. I knew you didn't like me. But you have at least told it to my face! I'm more hurt that you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry! Maybe I do feel that way! You can get real annoying at times. But I meant the part were i'd be there for you!" remus felt so very bad.

" Whatever."

"Fine! Be that way! You can be all retarded! I didn't like you before...but now I hate you. Don't talk to me." he spat at peter. Remus left with his noes in the air.

A dumb-stuck peter was left standing there. He felt tears come down his cheeks.

" No one likes me...they all hate me..."

He did want to be there anymore...he left out the bathroom door and went into the hall. The common room was empty. He wanted to be alone...

Meanwhile, remus was standing outside the dorm door. He burst in.

" JUST KIDDING!" he said with a smile. " Peter? Where'd you go?"

There was no sighn of him. " Oh, well. I should go find him."

No one had seen peter. Remus asked everyone but no one had seen him. Remus knew something was wrong. But it was getting really late. He had to go to bed. He would see peter there. He was sure of it. Er, he thought he was sure...he was sleeping in the common room. 'He's peaceful when he sleeps.' Remus was to tired to carry him up the stairs so he went up and grabed a blanket and his pillow. "Night."

**The next day.**

Peter was sitting under an old oak tree. He wanted to be away from everyone else. Mostly remus. He say siruis come up...he didn't look happy...

"H-hi sirius. What's up?"

"Nothing. Why you over here?" sirius said. Then he saw peter's face. "_ Are you crying?" _

"No. Why do you care?"

" I don't really care but moony wants me to care, so..."

"Well, why are you hear?" a small tear feel down peter's face

"Stop crying baby. I don't even know why I hang out with you. No one likes you. You should just go die."

Peter opened and closed him mouth several times.

"This is lame. I'm out. Oh yeah, moony is looking for you." the sirius walked off

Peter had had enough. He started to cry. He ran up to the dorm. He ran right by james, but james didn't even notice.

"I've had enough." he coughed out.

**James POV**

I thought I heard someone run by and slame the door dorm. But I guess not.

"Oy! James, it's time for your game!" said sirius comeing up behind the chair.

"I know, I was just thinking about how were going to kick Slytherin ass!"

"Come on, get ready. We'll be late!"

As me and siruis walked over we looked over at the seats. I see my best friend remus and my soon to be girlfriend (hopefully) lily evans.

Matam hooch started yelling at everyone to get on thier brooms.

"On Slytherin we have, our keeper Billy Garraghan, for are two beaters we have Elizabeth Balsdon, and Jacqie yeomans. For our chasers we have jessica newstend, matt gallant, Kassander sker and tim thompson. And our seeker is daniel david. On Gryffindor we have, our keeper we have sirius black, for our chasers we have frank longbottom, molly thistle, nina pinta, and and wendy poum.There seeker is james potter. And last not least we have our beaters lianne loser and kayla meanien. Let the game begin!" said the annouser

Everyone went out on a blot, the usaul. In the first five minutes of the game I saw the snitch.

"-and a wondeful save by billy!" the annoucer cheered. The slytherins cheered. The gryffindors booed.

I dived for the snitch...so close...almost there!

"AND JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" the annoucer cheered.

I landed down on the ground and put my hand threw my hair, I have to look good don't I?

After the game I walk back with my friends. Remus and sirius go on and on how stupid one of the slytherins were acting...

"Sirius, were's peter?" remus askes

"Last time I saw him he was running up to the dorm crying...why?"

"Well, he wasn't at the game and he never misses one..."

We all looked at each other..."Oh no..." I said as we ran to the dorm.

As we ran up to the dormwe tried to open it...it was locked!

"PETER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! PLEASE PETER OPEN THE DOOR!

No awnser.

"PETER OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" I scream. Tears ran down my face.

"Move it, mate!" sirius point his wand at the door. He said the curse. I really wish he hadn't of opened the door. I was ready for the worst. But this...I was not ready for.

Peter was hanging for a rope that was tied to the celing fan. His face was totally blue, and his neck looked broken. In his hand there was a piece of paper...those words still ring in my ear as remus read aloud:

_Thanks for nothing._

So how was it? I think I did better then my other one's. Plz R&R


End file.
